


Carry On- A better ending for 15x20

by Samanstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Coda, Supernatural series finale, carry on, carry on supernatural, supernatural 15x20, supernatural series finale fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanstiel/pseuds/Samanstiel
Summary: WRITER’s NOTE:This story is written more like a script and less like my usual past-tense fanfics. There is also two versions of this same story, the alternate versions appearing here on the same page, marked by asterisks. I did two versions because when I wrote this I did it as “here’s how I would end it,” and also “Here’s how I would end it realistically if this was a real script that needed to be altered because of supposed covid-19 restrictions,” I hope that makes sense. Please note this is not entirely original, I took aspects of the actual finale and warped it into something a bit more bearable, I believe. Please give it a chance. Thanks!PRIMARY EDITS- Dean doesn't die immediately after defeating Chuck, instead he lives ten years longer and gets to see Sam marry Eileen, gets to bond with Sam and Eileen's daughter who is named Jackie, after Jack (I thought it was more interesting for the Winchester legacy to be carried by a girl), a few smaller details included from other characters, and also inclusion of Castiel/elaboration on what happened to him.Also, I have only edited this twice so sorry for any mistakes haha.
Relationships: CasDean, Dean and Castiel, Destiel, castiel and dean - Relationship, saileen, sam and eileen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Carry On- A better ending for 15x20

The end came for the Winchester brothers, and they survived it. Now, a few weeks later, Dean awakens in bed. Miracle, the dog, greets him. He smiles happily.

“Hey, buddy.”

Sam and Dean enjoy their newfound life. They cook, they clean, they wash clothes, watch television, and they eat. When they aren’t doing the boring everyday life things, they look for new cases. 

“Nothing weird coming over the wire,” says Dean.

“Social media looks clean. You got anything, Dean?” says Sam.

“Oh, I got something.” Dean says with an eager grin.

The two visit a pie festival. Sam is in disbelief, but pretends to be happy for his brother. He is feeling less than happy about the situation, considering what they’ve lost. 

“What? What's wrong?” Dean asks, sitting down with his pie platter.

“Nothing. I'm fine.”

“No, come on. I know that face. That's, uh... That Sad Sam face”

“I'm not Sad Sam. I'm just... I'm thinking about Cas, you know? Jack. If they could be here.”

“Yeah. Yeah, no. I think about 'em, too.” Dean says, lowering his eyes.

“I mean, I’m glad I got Eileen back, hell, I am thrilled,” Sam says with a smile, “But, I feel like we lost so much, and Cas...Cas is in The Empty.”

“No, Sammy, I don’t think he is,” Dean says, taking a bite of pie. Sam looks at him and tilts his head, waiting for an explanation.

“Why do you say that?” Sam asks. 

“Because Jack is god, and I know this sounds weird considering everything we’ve been through, but for the first time in a long time, Sam...I have faith. I have faith in Jack. Cas isn’t in the empty.” Dean says, swallowing a piece of pie, “I can feel it. He isn’t.”

“If he’s not in the empty, why isn’t he here?” Sam asks. 

“Maybe he has other things to do, I don’t know, Sam, but he died so I can live. This pain I feel? The pain you feel? That’s not gonna go away, but now you and me? We get to live. We get to live for Cas, and for Jack.” Dean elaborates and Sam smiles, nodding.

“If you are sure”-

“I am,” Dean interrupts, “I am sure.”

“I mean, I guess you would know. That profound bond and all,” Sam says with a teasing chuckle and Dean rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean says, hiding his smirk, “So quit being a friggin' Eeyore, huh? Come on. Get into this”

Years go by in the blink of an eye. Sam and Dean continue to hunt all kinds of monsters, but less frequently. Dean applies for various jobs, eventually deciding to become a firefighter. He feels like it is a less dangerous way of saving people. Sam laughs at him in all his gear, but Dean beams brightly, looking at himself in the mirror. The brothers laugh, they drink, they eat, and they spend time with Miracle. Sam even eventually manages to convince Dean to eat healthier. Dean hates the idea at first, but gets used to it. 

Sam marries Eileen. Dean is his best man, and all their friends are there. Dean beams brighter than ever, happy for his brother, and happy for himself. Dean never marries or dates anyone, but he does get closer to his hunter friends and bonds with his dog. Sometimes Sam goes on hunts with Eileen, leaving Dean alone, but he doesn’t mind. He takes the time to reflect, or hunts as a pair with Donna, Jody, and even Claire once. When he’s alone, Dean looks through old photos. He finds one of Jack, Sam, Castiel, and himself. He puts that one on the table in the library, and takes it with him when Eileen and Sam buy a house and ask Dean to come live with them. 

Dean ages. He freaks out to Sam when he finds his first gray hair and Sam laughs. Sam’s face ages as well, wrinkles settling in on his forehead and under his eyes. Sam’s vision gets worse with age. He starts wearing glasses.

Eileen gets pregnant and has a daughter named Maura Jacklyn, Maura for Eileen’s mother, and Jacklyn for Jack. Sam and Dean both bond with the little girl, who loves football and baseball. Eileen and Sam mostly retire, but Sam still goes on hunts with Dean every now and then. Sam becomes an ASL tutor, inspired by his wife when they teach Jacklyn sign language. 

Miracle dies after seven years of friendship with Dean. Dean is sad, but gives the dog a proper goodbye and thank you. He uses the moment to teach his niece about death. 

As he gets older, Dean hunts less and instead spends more time bonding with his niece and enjoying new things. He takes up fishing and goes with Jacklyn a lot. He also enjoys cooking and cooks for Sam, Eileen, Jacklyn. 

A total of ten years pass after Chuck’s defeat. Dean, now greying and slower, sits opposite to Sam in a beautiful farmhouse. The house is littered in photographs documenting Sam and Dean’s life, as well as Eileen, Castiel, Jack, and Jacklyn. 

Dean is drinking a glass of water, scrolling on his laptop. Sam is sending a text message.

“Do you have any plans next month for your birthday?” Sam says suddenly, “Eileen, uh, told me not to tell you this, but she’s thinking about a surprise party.” 

Dean laughs.

“What’s so special about 52 that I need a surprise party?” Dean says.

“She’s just being nice,” Sam says and Dean nods.

“I know, and I love her for it,” Dean replies, “When do you think her and Jackie will be back?”

“The school trip isn’t over until Monday.”

“Man, kids these days have it good. Having week long field trips,” Dean says with exasperation, “Well, that’s three days. Wanna help me kill some vamps?”

“Where?” Sam asks.

“One state over. We should have them killed in no time. Looks like they’ve been kidnapping kids.”

“Who told you this?”

“Claire sent me an email. Her and Kaia don’t hunt anymore, but she got word from an old contact who is still a hunter and she’s trying to find someone to help, and I think we’d kill them faster than anyone else.” Dean says, taking a sip of water.

“You’re probably right, but it’s been a few months since our last hunt. Are you up for it?”

“Hell friggen yeah,” Dean says with a chipper smile. Sam laughs and nods. 

“Okay, I’ll let Eileen know, do you think we need to go to the bunker to stock up on supplies?”

“Yeah, Baby’s running a little low,” Dean says in agreement, standing up.

The brothers walk outside, dressed for the occasion, sporting layers of flannel. It is a beautiful December day. There’s Christmas lights on the porch, illuminating the dusk landscape. There is a bicycle and football discarded in the crunchy grass, along with other outdoor toys. Sam looks at them fondly. 

The Impala sits in a garage filled with three cars. Dean takes the driver's seat, Sam is in the passengers. The boys roll out, listening to one of Dean’s classic rock cassettes. 

When they arrive at the bunker, the inside is dusty. The lights take a moment to flicker on, but as soon as they do, Dean lets out a hearty chuckle.

“Like we never even left,” Dean remarks. 

“Yeah, except for all the dust,” Sam counters and Dean scoffs. He takes his time walking down the steps, arriving at the wooden table in the library that has a blanket of dust over it. He instinctively runs his fingers along all the carved names.

“Feels like a lifetime ago,” Dean says softly, reminiscing. 

“Yeah,” Sam agrees with a thoughtful smile, sitting his bag down on the table. 

“So, we restock Baby and leave first thing in the morning, sound good?” Dean says, unpacking his laptop.

“Works for me, we should probably get some sleep.”

“Not until we’ve eaten,” Dean says with a grin, “And it’s the night before a hunt, which means burgers.”

“Dean”--

“C’mon, Sammy, that’s the deal. I eat healthier to live longer, yada yada, but before a hunt we eat burgers and pie.” 

“Okay,” Sam says with a laugh. 

The two sit in the bunker, eating burgers and drinking beers. They sit opposite to each other, Dean’s legs propped against the table. Sam laughs at a joke Dean says. They sleep in their old beds and get up early the next morning. They ride to the nest location. 

They go inside the nest quietly. It is located inside a barn. Dean holds up his blade, ready to chop some heads off. It is quiet. No vampires appear. The brothers move through the barn, looking for signs of the kidnapped children. Dean opens a door. Two boys stare at him with fear in their eyes.

“Hey,” Dean says calmly, crouching down to them, “We are here to rescue you.”

“Dean,” Sam says in a panicked tone. Dean rises and turns, watching as vampires in masks enter the barn.

“Run, run, run, get out of here!” Dean yells at the boys and they obey, running for the nearest exit and making it out safely. Dean and Sam stare down the vampires. There is a moment of silence.

“Kidnapping kids now, are we?” Dean says in a tone of disapproval, “Not a lot of blood to suck.”

“We harvest them,” a vampire replies, “Raise them fat and bloody.”

“You sick bastards,” Dean says before he starts swinging carelessly. Sam joins in, and the fight begins. Sam beheads a vampire. Dean is knocked down by one. The vampire climbs on top of him, but Sam saves him, beheading the vampire. The two exchange a look, smiles on their faces. They are kicking ass. 

More heads chopped. Dean corners one vampire, then the vampire pushes him back, impaling Dean with a spike poking out of the pole Dean slams against. Dean’s face changes instantly. The spike has gone through him, holding him in place against the wood. Sam is unaware. He decapitates the vampire, the head thudding against the ground. He beams at Dean.

Dean is not smiling. 

“Let’s go find those kids, and get them out of here,” Sam says. Dean grunts, his face contorted with anguish and pain.

“That’s uh, Sam,” Dean says, grunting again, “I don’t think I am going anywhere.”

“What?” Sam says with fear in his eyes, “What are you talking about?”

“There’s something in my back,” Dean says, inhaling sharply from the pain. Black dots cloud his vision. He’s fleeting, “It feels like it’s right through me.”

“Oh, God,” Sam says, panicked. He leans forward, touching Dean at his shoulders, “I, uh, I got you.”

“No, no, no, no, no,” Dean says, quickly dismissing Sam, “Don't... Don't... Don't move me,” he grunts and takes a heavy breath, “It feels like this thing's holding me together right now,” he wheezes. It is hard for him to breathe. 

“Just give me a minute,” Dean says.

“Yeah,” Sam replies, “What do you need me to do? I’ll call for help, or get the first aid kit.”

Sam is not understanding what Dean is telling him, but Dean knows. Dean knows there is no hope for him. 

“Sam, Sam!” Dean says, reaching out as Sam begins to turn to find help, “S-stay, stay with me. Can you stay with me, please?” 

“Okay,” Sam agrees, shaking his head rapidly. He begins to understand. His heart sinks.

“Okay,” Dean says with a slight smile, “Alright, listen to me,” he’s struggling, “You get those boys and you get them some place safe, alright?”

“Dean- /we/ are going to get those boys somewhere safe,” Sam says in denial. He knows the truth, he understands what has happened, but he is in denial. He is in shock. 

“No,” Dean says with finality. 

“I’ve gotten too old for this,” Dean says with a small chuckle, “Too slow...too human, and no spell or angel to heal me. But Saving People...Hunting Things...it’s who I am. It’s what I do...it’s what made me happy, especially these past ten years, being able to do it with you by my side and us going home to our family. But Sam, Sam...you have Eileen, and you have Jackie, and Jackie...Jackie will be sad, and she will need you, Sam, and Eileen...Eileen will help you get over this.”

“No, no, no...Dean...Dean no…” Sam says, shaking his head. The tears in his eyes roll down his cheeks. The few silver hairs at his bangs come loose, falling onto his face.

“Just stop, okay, please?” Dean asks pleadingly, “It’s okay. It’s okay, we had one hell of a ride, didn’t we? I’m...I lived to see 51 years old, that’s twenty years longer than I ever thought I’d live, longer than I was supposed to live, going to hell and all.” 

“I will find another way, Dean, I will”-

“No, man, no,” Dean says, inhaling sharply, “Don’t bring me back. No deals. None of that. It’s been bad for us everytime that happened. Please.”

“Okay,” Sam says, his voice breaking, “Okay.”

“I...I’m fading pretty quick, I'm fading pretty quick, so... there's a few things that I need you to hear,” Dean says, “Come here, let me look at you.”

He reaches out to his brother. Sam moves in close, their eyes locked. Tears are streaming down Sam’s face. 

“Yeah,” Dean says with a smile, “Yeah, there he is.”

Sam nods, unable to control his emotions. 

“I’m proud of you,” Dean begins, “I’m proud of what you’ve done, of what you’ve accomplished, and I am so...so happy I got to see you grow up, I got to see you get married to such a wonderful person, and I am so glad and thankful I got to know your daughter.”

“D-Dean,” Sam whimpers and Dean nods, letting him know it is okay to feel sad. 

“I look at her and I see you. She’s smart, she’s funny, lucky for her she’s got more of Eileen’s looks,” Dean says and Sam laughs, shaking his head. Dean laughs too, “We’ve...somehow managed to give her what we didn’t have. We somehow managed to keep hunting, you know, sometimes, but give her a house to come home to. She’s got a mom, a dad, and had one crazy uncle.” 

Sam nods.

“I’ve always looked up to you, Sam,” Dean continues, “Man, when we were kids, you were so damn smar... smart. You never... You never took any of dad's crap. I never knew how you did that. And you're stronger than me. You always have been. Hey, did I ever tell you... Did I ever tell you that night that, uh... that I ca... That I came for you when you were at school?”

Dean pauses, groaning in pain. Sam flinches, unsure of what to do. 

“You know, when dad hadn't come back from his hunting trip?” Dean says and Sam nods. 

“Yeah, um... Uh, the Woman in White,” Sam says and Dean nods.

“The Woman in White. That's right,” Dean says, “I must have stood outside your dorm for hours... because I didn't... I didn't know what... What you would say. I thought you'd tell me to... to get lost or get dead. And I don't know what I would've done... if I didn't have you. 'Cause I was so scared. I was scared, 'cause when it all came down to it, it was always you and me. It's always been you... and me,” he pauses, coughing, “And now, Sam...Sam, look at what we had, what /you/ have. We were alone for so long, you and me, and then we had Bobby...and we had Jo, and Ellen, and Cas...Cas…”

“Dean,” Sam’s voice cracks.

“We had Jack, and Jody, and Claire, and Eileen, and Jackie....we have people now. You have people now, and we did that Sam. We found our family,” Dean says, “And I am so proud of us. I am so proud of us for doing that. You and me, two sad, broken, and lonely kids from Kansas, we found our family and we /lived/ our life.”

“You’re part of my family, Dean…” Sam says, “Don’t leave me,” his voice breaks, “Don’t leave me.” 

“You’re not alone, Sammy,” Dean says with a smile and Sam nods, “And I’m not leaving you. I'm gonna be with you... Right here... every day. Every day you're out there and you're li... And you're living and you're fighting, 'cause you... You always keep fighting. You hear me?”

Sam nods. 

“I’ll be there every step of the way.” Dean holds his hand over his chest. The aching has subsided. He feels nothing anymore. 

“I love you so much,” Dean says, “My baby brother.”

Dean sobs. He is scared. He doesn’t know what to expect in death. His voice is shaky, his vision of Sam in his silly reading glasses begins to fade. He never thought he’d live to see the day where his brother needed glasses, or had silver hair in his bangs, but here he was. He had lived to see it all. He had lived to see the happy ending. He is terrified, but he is happy. 

“I need you to... I need you to promise me. Tell Jackie that I’ll watch over her. Tell her I’ll see her grow up. I need you to... To... to tell me... that it's okay. I need you to tell me that it's okay. I need... I need…” Dean’s voice breaks, “I need you to tell me that it's okay. I need you to tell me... Tell me it's okay.”

Sam places a hand over Dean’s, leaning forward so that their foreheads touch. Dean’s hand is trembling. He’s growing weaker. His time is almost up. 

“It’s okay…” Sam says, his voice small, “You can go now.”

Dean sighs softly, a burden lifted from his shoulders. Tears stream down his face.

“Goodbye, Sam,” he says weakly, his voice trailing off.

“Goodbye,” Sam replies, exhaling sharply. A few moments pass, and Dean’s head falls onto Sam’s shoulder. Sam knows in that instant that Dean is gone. He holds his brother closely, sobbing hard.

Sam takes Dean’s body home. He is unsure of what to say to Eileen at first, but when she returns home, Sam breaks down and sobs in front of her, falling into her arms. He holds her and his daughter closely, and the three of them host a large funeral for Dean. Jackie holds Sam’s hand, watching as Dean’s body burns. 

“I know you're sad,” Sam says to her, picking her up to hold her close, “But Dean wanted you to know, he’s here with you. He will be here forever,” he places a finger on her chest over where her heart is, and despite the tears rolling down her cheeks she nods in understanding, “Your uncle...and Jack, and Cas, and all those people your mother and I have told you about, they’re all heroes.”

“I know,” she says softly, “And so are you and mommy.”

Sam smiles, and she smiles back at him, leaning into him to give him a hug. Sam holds his daughter close.

Dean is surprised to find himself in heaven. It is beautiful - bright, shiny, and peaceful. The temperature is perfect, the weather is gorgeous, he’s in a beautiful mountainous landscape with a gentle breeze and warmth on his face. He feels no pain. He’s younger than he was when he died, forever preserved in his late 30s. He takes a moment to look at his reflection in a crystal pond. He smiles at himself. 

“Well, at least I made it to heaven,” Dean says, walking away.

“Yep,” a voice says as Dean walks around a building. It’s The Roadhouse. Bobby sits in a chair out front, drinking a beer, looking out at the landscape in front of them. 

“Wait, what memory is this?” Dean asks in confusion. 

“It ain't, ya idjit,” Bobby says jokingly. Miracle runs up to Dean and Dean chuckles, crouching down to meet the dog. 

“Hey, buddy,” Dean says in amazement, then stands up to walk to Bobby. Miracle follows him, laying down next to Bobby. 

“Yeah, it is, 'cause the last I heard, you... you were in Heaven's lock-up,” Dean says and Bobby scoffs.

“Was. Now I'm not. That kid of yours, before he went... wherever, made some changes here. Busted my ass out. And then he... Well, he set some things right. Tore down all the walls up here. Heaven ain't just reliving your golden oldies anymore. It's what it always should have been. Everyone happy. Everyone together. Rufus lives about 5 miles that way... With Aretha. Thought she'd have better taste. And your mom and dad... they got a place over yonder. Jo, and Ellen, they’re here too. Make their rounds every now and again but mostly keep to themselves, they deserve it, that happy ending together. Charlie is here, that kid profit, Kevin Tran? He’s here too. He’s as happy as can be, far as I can tell. It ain't just Heaven, Dean. It's the Heaven you deserve. And we've been waiting for you,” Bobby says with a smile, offering Dean a beer. Dean takes a seat on the chair next to him, accepting the beer. He opens it.

“So, Jack did all that?” Dean asks with pride. 

“Well…”Bobby says with a sigh and a tiny smirk, “Your boy Cas helped.”

“Cas? He’s here?” Dean asks quickly.

“Yep,” Bobby answers, “Jack got him out of The Empty, and there ain’t no angels anymore to hate him. He’s the only one left. Jack made a cosmic pact with The Empty. The angels...well, they’re resting peacefully there now, no more bad memories on repeat for them, just a place to sleep after being alive for so long. Even peace for the demons resting there. Jack figured it was cruel to keep either in their own bad memories, even if demons might deserve it. Now The Empty sleeps forever, uninterrupted, and Jack pulled some strings so that if Cas ever does die, he will end up right back here, just not able to pop back onto earth anymore if he wants to, but Cas hasn’t been to earth since he died. He’s been up here, creating all this.” 

///*******************************************************************************************************************  
**********This begins version one, to read version two keep scrolling until you see the asterisks. This version one is my “solution” to covid-19 restrictions keeping Misha off set if this had been an actual script****************************************************************************************************************  
///********************************************************************************************************************

The sound of a phone ringing interrupts the conversation. Dean exchanges a look with Bobby. Bobby smiles earnestly, knowing who is calling. Dean looks surprised, but retrieves his phone from his back pocket. There isn’t a number listed, or a caller identity. Dean stands up and walks away, out of earshot from Bobby, before he finally answers.

“Hello?” Dean asks with uncertainty.

“Hello, Dean,” it is Castiel. Dean’s heart flutters, a wide grin growing on his face at the sound of Castiel’s voice. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean replies gently, “It’s good to hear your voice.”

“It is good to hear yours as well, Dean,” Castiel responds, an obvious smile in his tone, “I have been waiting for you. I need to apologize. I am sorry I did not come to Earth all those years after my apparent death. I’ve been here, making it perfect for you for when you came home.”

“Thank you,” Dean says, quickly adding - “And don’t apologize, I understand. I knew in my heart that Jack wouldn’t let you stay in the Empty, and I knew I’d see you again. Thank you, Cas...for everything. I tried to live a good life, a good life you gave me.”

“I know,” Castiel says softly, “I felt it. I’ll be there soon, If you’d like to see me.” 

“Of course,” Dean replies with a chuckle, “Of course, Cas, I’ve missed you so much, and besides, we have unfinished business.” 

“I’ll see you soon then,” says Castiel. 

“Yeah,” Dean agrees, and before hanging up he adds as he notices the Impala - “Cas, this is perfect.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

Castiel hangs up and Dean puts the phone back in his pocket. 

“Sam will be along soon as well,” Bobby tells Dean, pretending like he didn’t just overhear the entire conversation, “Time here...it works differently. Here, you got everything you could ever want, or dream. We are all here, Dean. So, what are you going to do now?” Bobby asks. Dean eyes the impala with a smirk.

“I think I’ll go for a drive.”

“Have fun,” Bobby says.

Dean walks towards the impala. Once he sits down, he takes a deep breath and smiles. He runs his fingers along the steering wheel, checks his young reflection in the mirror, and starts her up. The engine roars to life.

As he drives, Dean reflects. He reflects on the life he lived. He thinks about Sam, and the time he shared with him when they were kids. He thinks about all the people he saved, all the family he found. He thinks of Cas and smiles, he thinks of Jack, of Charlie, Claire, Kaia, Jody, Donna, Rowena, and even Crowley. He thinks about the bad times, but lingers more on the good. The Damn Good times. 

On Earth, Sam grows older. Jackie grows up. She goes to prom, she graduates, she gets accepted into college. She even gets a tattoo on her arm to mirror her father’s, but she never pursues the hunting life. Sam and Eileen stop hunting, but occasionally help other hunters with research and phone calls. Their home is a memory of their life lived together, as well as a tribute to all the people they collectively lost or who impacted their lives. 

As Sam gets older, just as Jackie goes off to college, he brings her into the garage, takes off the tarp to the impala, and sits with her in the front of the car. They share a beer, and the two laugh. She later drives off with it, and he waves her goodbye.

More pictures appear in Sam and Eileen’s living room. Jackie’s college graduation photos, a photo of her buying her own house, a picture of her in in scrubs - she’s a doctor, a portrait of her in a wedding dress, a photo of her, Sam, and a child - Sam’s grandchild, a little boy who she named Dean, for her uncle who she still misses. There’s a picture of Dean a little older - he’s a preteen now, holding a baby in his hands, Jackie’s daughter. Sam has two grandchildren. She appears to Sam, one last time, as Sam lies on his death bed in his living room, hooked up to monitors. She is older now, aged. She kneels next to him, clasping his hand. 

“Dad,” she says softly, “I will take care of Mom, I promise,” her voice is soothing, “She loves you /so/ much. I love you /so/ much.”

Sam nods, unable to speak. He is so proud of her. 

“But it is okay,” she says, holding his hand close, “It is okay. You can go now. You can rest. It is okay.”

Sam nods, squeezing her hand. A tear falls down her cheek but she smiles at him warmly. 

In heaven, Dean approaches a bridge. He stops and pulls over, getting out. He walks over to the railing. He hears someone behind him and turns to find Sam, who appears younger now. 

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean says, “I have so much to show you up here.”

“Dean,” Sam replies with a smile, “I have so much to tell you - about my life, about everything that happened after you left.”

“Can’t wait to hear it,” Dean says, and the two brothers hug, then go to the railing and look out over the forest.

*********************************************************************************************************************  
********Begin reading version 2 here, refer to asterisks above for previous paragraph context*************  
**********************************************************************************************************************

“That’s… incredible,” Dean says in exasperation, noticing the impala has made it to heaven as well. Bobby chuckles. 

“Sam will be along soon as well,” Bobby tells Dean, “Time here...it works differently. Here, you got everything you could ever want, or dream. We are all here, Dean. So, what are you going to do now?” Bobby asks. Dean eyes the impala with a smirk.

“I think I’ll go for a drive.”

“Have fun,” Bobby says.

Dean walks towards the impala. Once he sits down, he takes a deep breath and smiles. He runs his fingers along the steering wheel, checks his young reflection in the mirror, and starts her up. The engine roars to life.

As he drives, Dean reflects. He reflects on the life he lived. He thinks about Sam, and the time he shared with him when they were kids. He thinks about all the people he saved, all the family he found. He thinks of Cas and smiles, he thinks of Jack, of Charlie, Claire, Kaia, Jody, Donna, Rowena, and even Crowley. He thinks about the bad times, but lingers more on the good. The Damn Good times. 

As he is sitting there thinking, a figure appears ahead on the road. He slows down, a smile growing on his face as he realizes who it is. He approaches slowly, stopping the car a few yards away from the angel in the trenchcoat. He opens the car door and gets out. Castiel stands before him, a soft smile on his face. Dean can barely contain his excitement. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says after a moment of silence among the two as they stare at each other. 

“Cas,” Dean says, his voice crackling slightly with disbelief. He shakes his head, “All of this...for me?”

“For every human soul,” Castiel says teasingly, “But yes...I guided Jack in this reconstruction for you..” 

Dean shakes his head. He is in disbelief. Tears form in his eyes, a grin on his face. He doesn’t know what to say. He struts to Castiel and tugs him forward, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Castiel closes his eyes, smirking as Dean holds him. They take each other in. 

“I missed you so much,” Dean says into Castiel’s ear, his voice muffled with emotion and from their closeness. 

“I missed you too, Dean,” Castiel replies sincerely, “I...I’m sorry I didn’t come to Earth, I’ve been busy...I just wanted it to be perfect for when you came home.” 

“It is perfect,” Dean says, pulling away. He keeps a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, ensuring that the angel remains close to him. Dean is in awe. He looks up at the sky, the trees, and at the impala, “And don’t be sorry. It’s okay. I’m happy you are here now...I am...so grateful...that you did all this for me. Thank you, for everything. I tried to live a good life, a life you gave me.” 

“I know,” Castiel says softly, “I felt it.”

“We have so much to talk about,” Dean says, his heart fluttering, “We have unfinished business, don’t we? But we have all the time in the world to talk about it. Will you take a ride with me, Cas?” 

“Yes,” Castiel says with a twinkle in his eye, “I-I, uh, actually considered popping in while you were driving, but I was afraid that would scare you.”

Dean laughs, “It would be just like old times.”

Castiel joins Dean in the passenger's seat of the Impala, continuing the drive. 

On Earth, Sam grows older. Jackie grows up. She goes to prom, she graduates, she gets accepted into college. She even gets a tattoo on her arm to mirror her father’s, but she never pursues the hunting life. Sam and Eileen stop hunting, but occasionally help other hunters with research and phone calls. Their home is a memory of their life lived together, as well as a tribute to all the people they collectively lost or who impacted their lives. 

As Sam gets older, just as Jackie goes off to college, he brings her into the garage, takes off the tarp to the impala, and sits with her in the front of the car. They share a beer, and the two laugh. She later drives off with it, and he waves her goodbye.

More pictures appear in Sam and Eileen’s living room. Jackie’s college graduation photos, a photo of her buying her own house, a picture of her in in scrubs - she’s a doctor, a portrait of her in a wedding dress, a photo of her, Sam, and a child - Sam’s grandchild, a little boy who she named Dean, for her uncle who she still misses. There’s a picture of Dean a little older - he’s a preteen now, holding a baby in his hands, Jackie’s daughter. Sam has two grandchildren. She appears to Sam, one last time, as Sam lies on his death bed in his living room, hooked up to monitors. She is older now, aged. She kneels next to him, clasping his hand. 

“Dad,” she says softly, “I will take care of Mom, I promise,” her voice is soothing, “She loves you /so/ much. I love you /so/ much.”

Sam nods, unable to speak. He is so proud of her. 

“But it is okay,” she says, holding his hand close, “It is okay. You can go now. You can rest. It is okay.”

Sam nods, squeezing her hand. A tear falls down her cheek but she smiles at him warmly. 

In heaven, Dean approaches a bridge. He stops and pulls over, getting out. Castiel remains in the car, knowing what is about to happen, he can feel the shifting of souls in heaven. Castiel grins faintly. Dean gets out and walks over to the railing. He hears someone behind him and turns to find Sam, who appears younger now. 

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean says, “I have so much to show you up here.”

“Dean,” Sam replies with a smile, “I have so much to tell you - about my life, about everything that happened after you left.”

“Can’t wait to hear it,” Dean says, and the two brothers hug, then go to the railing and look out over the forest.


End file.
